


Do Werewolves Knot and Other Stories

by AnAngryRat



Series: I hate you [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks uncomfortable questions at unfortunate times. Derek is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Werewolves Knot and Other Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Season three.

“Do werewolves knot?” 

Derek sighs because if he could have hit Stiles at the moment, the little asshole wouldn’t have been standing, not that he would. Hit Stiles, he means. Dammit, when did he become so soft?

“Stiles this really isn’t the time?” 

“Dude, just answer the question,” Stiles says like Derek was being the unreasonable one.

“We are in a hostage situation!” Derek emphasized pulling at the electrical wire that was holding him to the chair, and getting him shocked in the process.

“We could have broken out of here an hour ago if you hadn’t told me ‘no’,” Stiles says rubbing his wrists.

“Which means,” he continues, “you are here for information on the hunters 007 style. In turn, I thought I might as well get some info on werewolves myself.”

This shouldn’t have sounded completely reasonable but it did. Didn’t mean Derek was going to admit it.

“What does ‘knot’ mean any way?” Smooth Derek, incredibly subtle change of topics. Stiles face turns red.

“This is sex related isn’t it?” Derek took his quickened heartbeat and silence as a ‘yes.’ What was wrong with this kid? They are locked up in an abandoned warehouse, surrounded by hunters and even though they could have escaped an hour ago, it was still neither the time nor place to give Stiles the werewolf sex talk.

“Well,” Stiles grinds out, “good to know that isn’t true.”  
“What isn’t,” Derek says without thinking. Stiles was rubbing off on him.

“That you don’t have a gland at the base of your pen-“

“Oh my God, Stiles! What the in fuck have you been researching?”

“Well I was reading this really bad Supernatural fanfic-“

“Never mind, we are getting out of here.” Derek says but doesn’t include, I’ve already found out who the hunter leader is and if I have to spend another second talking about your strange sexual fantasies, I’m going to cut my own ears off.

Stiles doesn’t say another word, just pulls off his rope and turns off the electric generator that was powering the wire that held Derek. They sneak out through the hole in surveillance, and run like hell to Stiles jeep a less than a block away.

Once in the car and at a safe distance away from the warehouse, Stiles started rambling away on researching the hunter’s logo and whether they were a large group or small one. Derek had a fleeting thought that maybe this was the end of whatever had happened in the warehouse.  
*  
Or not.

“What?” Derek asks, Stiles to clarify. Stiles is turned toward his laptop facing away from Derek, trying to appear cool and confident. And failing because even a human could tell he’s blushing so hard his face could have blown up.

“Well,” Stiles begins, hands idly tapping the keyboard, “when you and Scott wolf out, everything human about you is intensified and even when you’re not it’s still heightened sooooooo, I’m just curious if it works for let’s say orgasms, sperm count, and erections.”

Derek flops onto his bed and stares questioningly at the ceiling. Was Scott asking these questions through Stiles? Or were him and Erica… Derek drops the thought. He sighs. He might as well answer honestly.

“Yes, but only on a full moon and it works both ways male and female and especially for alphas. Like an increase in instinct,” Derek explains.

“Huh,” Stiles grunts letting a horrid silence settle within the room. Derek is surprised when he felt the need to break it.

“So, did you find any information about the hunters trying to kill my pack?” Stiles turns to face him eyebrow crooked. Derek gives him a questioning look.

“Way to turn an awkwierd mood sour, and yes I did find absolutely nothing on them, which means they’re small, idiots and we can probably sick the Argents on them.”

Derek stares surprised.

“What? I like pitting two enemies against each other so we can deal with the next thing that is going to stroll into town and do its best to decimate the Beacon Hills population.”

“That strikingly evil and calculated to come from someone like you,” Derek says doing his best not to let his real feelings of distress come out. Somewhere it hit him that Stiles was actually a tactical and practical minded adult. It was walways easier to look at him like a child.

“Thank you, I’ll be the Batman to yours and Scotts Superman,” Stiles says pleased, pulling out his phone probably to text Allison about the other hunters. Derek watches him carefully not sure how to take to take the compliment.

“What?” Stiles asks him unwrapping then stuffing his face with a granola bar. Derek shakes his head and starts for the window.

“Hey, just because I’ve become a little more ‘evil’ doesn’t mean I’ve lost my sense of humanity or something,” Stiles says skirting off near the end.

Derek nods curtly and leaves through the window. Not even trying to fix Stiles misunderstanding.  
*  
Derek crawls into Stiles Jeep waiting for his dislocated arm and broken ankle to heal. Stiles pulls into the driver’s seat also looking like hell, covered in scratches and burns.

“Just had to prove you were the bigger man,” Stiles grumbles buckling himself in and pulling out to pick up the pack. 

“Not now, the Argents did the opposite of what we wanted, you know we needed to interfere,” Derek snaps, popping his shoulder back into place. Stiles answers in silence, stopping to let Boyd, Isaac, and Erica in the back of the car. Scott is hopefully with Allison and safe.

Once they are all settled, there is an awkward silence left by Stiles. Being the only non-werewolf in the cramped jeep meant everyone could tell how pissed he was and thus were becoming irritable themselves. Derek catches Erica’s eye and she grins maliciously at him. Shit. 

“Did mom and dad have a fight?” She asks with a mocking lilt in her voice.

Stiles screeches off to the side of the road to look turn and look Erica in the eye. Derek glances anxiously at his pack who, are all pretty freaked out even though the only one in any real danger in a car crash was the man behind the wheel. Erica just had to push the kid’s button.

“Erica, I don’t want to deal with your bullshit right the fuck now. I just got the brunt of the action in a little mini war against werewolves and hunters. That’s pretty pathetic considering I had four of the super humans on my side.” The entire car flinches at the words. “This by the way is your  
honorable Alpha’s fault considering he made the lovely decision to show up to a giant hunter’s conference.” Derek bares his teeth. “If I have to hear anymore relationship advice from you at the moment I’m going to rip your throat out with Derek’s teeth,” Stile finishes. With a short nod of satisfaction at having silenced them, he peels out once again and breaks multiple traffic laws on the way to the vet clinic.  
*  
Stiles continued silence was making Derek edgy. It had continued through Deaton stitching him up and everyone leaving the room so Deaton could get the betas something for their wolfs bane related injuries. Leaving Derek alone with the moody and pissed off Stiles. Now he has to fix that somehow.

“I’m-“

“Sorry?” Stiles finishes for him. 

“Not mad for the reason you think. Although getting mauled did nothing to help my previous problems,” Stiles explains. He picks up his shirt, sniffs it and throws it away. It was covered in blood anyway.

“Okay, want to-“

“Not really, no.”

“Does it have to do with Erica?” 

“Can werewolves hold an erection for longer than four hours?”

Derek would like to say he reacted calmly to this but instead his brain just shorted out. He stares blankly at Stiles, trying to find words that would both explain his confusion and high amounts of horror.  
“Nooooooo,” he responds dumbly. Stiles goes back into silence once again. Derek feels the immediate need to break it and almost salutes Stiles in his quick subject change no matter how bizarre.

“Why do you keep asking about werewolf mating facts?”

“Because when we finally have sex I don’t want strange shit to come out and surprise." His face contorts in shock at his own accidental revelation. "-ah fuck it. Will you dat- establish a romantic relationship with me,” Stiles asks. Derek watches his ears get red. Everything makes sense now.

“Are you mad that I didn’t,” he pauses trying to find the words, “recognize you were hitting on me?”

Derek studies him as Stiles rubs his face this lost and exhausted expression falling over him.

“No, more like how you’ve been treating me like the dick you were three years ago and not like the man you’ve become.” Stiles takes a calculating look Derek’s expression and let out an exasperated sigh and starts again except in simpler terms.

“I like you. I would like to believe that you like me. Except we’ve made no progress since we were bound together. You glare at me, I make stupid joke to fix the mood, the only difference is that Erica is in on my apparently unrequited crush.” He pauses. "Was not aware of that," he admits.

With that Stiles slides off the table a defeated weight falling on his shoulders and heads toward the exit, grumbling something about sleeping on 'it.' Derek stops him unwilling to let him go this time. He tries not to look like an asshole.

“I do like you more than frenemies.” And fails.

Stiles turns to face him and giggles. Or not. “You sound like a teenage school girl.” 

“Shut up you got your answer.”

Stiles smiles and shimmies closer so that they are nose to nose.

“Guess I did,” he says smugly before leaning in for a kiss. Derek smiles and kisses him back.

THE END

“OH MY GOD!” Erica shrieks practically bouncing into the room.

“Fuck.” Stiles and Derek say in sync.


End file.
